U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,734 describes a golf training device, which guides a golf club throughout a complete golf swing. A person grips the golf club, and performs the complete golf swing by swinging the club back, in a backswing, then down and through in a downswing or forward swing. FIG. 1 of the patent depicts a person at address or “set-up,” ready to initiate a backswing. The training device has a guiding-arm and a resistance-arm, both of which guide the golf club at address and throughout the backswing. FIG. 4 depicts a person swinging a golf club to the top of the backswing, while the club is being guided by the guiding-arm and the resistance-arm. FIG. 5 depicts a person performing a forward swing, or downswing, while the resistance-arm pushes on the golf club to speed up the swing.
A need has long existed for a golf training device or apparatus to begin guidance of a golf club at initiation of a downswing, which renders unnecessary a need for guidance of the club during a backswing. Further the golf training apparatus should permit performance of a downswing without further guidance of the club by the training apparatus, which will develop a trainee's feel for performing the downswing of a proper golf shot without a training device.